


Cold feet.

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruises, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, bad attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Vishante kaffas, Amatus, your feet are cold.” Dorian said quietly, grinning at the elf in front of him and half-heartedly pushing him away. This earned a giggle from Tamir as he only moved closer to Dorian, holding him tighter than before, their legs now jumbled together between the sheets.A lazy, peticularly cold morning in which Dorian and Tamir stay in bed, enjoying each other's warmth.





	Cold feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just say that I’ve never written fanfiction before and I SURE AS HECK haven’t written smut. This was more of a way for me to test my writing ability so don’t @ me if it’s garbage. ENJOY.

Tamir slowly opened his eyes to the bright glow of the morning light shining in through the balcony window.  
The silk curtains flowing back and forth as the mountain air made its way around the room. It was an especially cold morning and he mentally scolded himself for leaving the balcony doors open the whole night. He winced as he withdrew his hand from inside his warm blanket that was wrapped so tightly around him and attempted to rub the tired from his eyes, exposing more of his uncovered body to the cold air. Yawning, his eyes scanned the room, taking note of how early it was as the sun was barely rising, only partially illuminating the room, just enough to be too much on his tired eyes. He rolled over onto his other side and was met with that beautiful, familiar face he’d woken up to so many times. The man in front of him was still, his breathing rhythmic and slow. His face held such a soft expression, so peaceful. Tamir nestled in as close as he could to the sleeping man and wrapped his arms around him, shutting his eyes and pulling the cover over his bare shoulders and tucking it in the crook of his neck. The thick blanket being his only barrier between his warm skin and the cold air that threatened to turn his skin to goosebumps and prickly hair. As he moved closer to the other man, he seemed to stir a bit, Tamir looked up at him, his eyes fluttering open for a moment before looking down to meet Tamir’s soft gaze.

“Vishante kaffas, Amatus, your feet are cold.” Dorian said quietly, grinning at the elf in front of him and half-heartedly pushing him away. This earned a giggle from Tamir as he only moved closer to Dorian, holding him tighter than before, their legs now jumbled together between the sheets. 

“M’ doin’ it so you can warm em’” Tamir muttered into Dorian’s chest, the sleepiness was apparent in his voice as he spoke up at the older man. 

“Tamir, your breath is dreadful.” Dorian stated rather dramatically, his eyes shut tightly and his nose wrinkled at the smell of Tamir’s morning breath that always had Dorian looking the other way. 

“Psshh, like you’re one to talk.” Tamir said, pretending to be a bit hurt by Dorian’s comment, as if he hadn’t heard it a million times before. Dorians arm was resting atop Tamir’s waist and his other arm under the pillow his head was resting on. He brought the hand on Tamir’s waist up to his face to cup his cheek, tilting his head up and closing the small distance between their lips. Dorian’s lips were always soft and Tamir loved how they felt when they kissed. 

Tamir giggled into the kiss, feeling Dorian’s mustache tickling his upper lip. He withdrew for a moment and Dorian kissed his forehead before turning over to face his edge of the bed and throwing the sheets off of him, revealing his muscular torso to Tamir who couldn’t help but ogle at the dark skinned man in front of him, his eyes quickly scanning over every muscle and every line he could see. Dorian sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Tamir over his shoulder, smirking at him.

“You’re staring, Amatus.” He said in a humored tone. But Tamir only hummed in response, too comfortable to open his mouth and too busy taking in the man before him to bother saying anything. 

Dorian placed his feet onto the cold stone floor and immediately pulled them back up, cringing as the cold stung his feet. 

“Maker, it’s freezing in here!” His eyes made their way to the culprit, the cause of the especially cold room, the balcony window which his elven lover had so carelessly left open all night. Dorian cringed as he thought of what could have potentially crawled into their room to take shelter from the cold. He shot a glare at Tamir, not saying anything but obviously shaming him for his careless behavior. Tamir only giggled in response, a devious grin on his face. Dorian thought that if he rolled his eyes any harder, they may fall out of his head. 

He suddenly hopped onto the cold floor and made his way to the balcony door rather quickly to close it, muttering curses under his breath on his way there and back. Upon his arrival to the bedside, he discovered that Tamir had so kindly wrapped himself in the bed cover, cocooning his body and effectively robbing any chance of warmth from Dorian. 

Dorian just wanted his feet off the floor, he hopped onto the bed and put himself over Tamir when he wouldn’t share their blanket. Dorian was straddling Tamir now, his hands at the side of his head and his face mere inches from the elves’. He leaned down and gently placed his lips against Tamir’s, their mouths moving slowly against one another in a lazy kiss, both grinning into it. Tamir withdrew his hands from his blanket cocoon and grabbed the sides of Dorian’s face as they kissed. 

It was mornings like this that reassured Dorian that things would be okay. The late nights spent by his lovers side, reading a book and absentmindedly running his fingers through the younger man’s hair, fingers tracing soft lines over the Vallaslin that lined his face from his forehead to his chest. 

Dorian opened his eyes and pulled back for a moment from the kiss, taking in the sight of the small elf beneath him, his pale skin and pointed ears accentuated by the dark bedsheets. Tamir’s eyes were closed and he hummed a content sigh, both smiling slightly as Dorian reunited their lips. Dorian couldn’t help but notice how easy it would be to steal back the covers now that Tamir wasn’t holding onto them. He abruptly withdrew from the deep kiss and yanked the cover off Tamir as he collapsed onto the bed beside the elf, taking the warm comforter with him. Tamir immediately shot up from his horizontal position and hurriedly grabbed at the blanket, his eyes wide, shocked at the sudden betrayal of his partner. He tugged at the blanket as hard as he could but was too tired to put up a genuine fight. His face turned to a pitiful pout as he let out a loud groan at his boyfriends actions, the cold air giving him goosebumps

“Dorian, that’s not fair!” He pouted, crossing his arms and feeling exposed as his naked torso was suddenly on display. 

“Hmph, serves you right.” Dorian said, proud of his swift theft of the blanket. But Tamir was having none of it, he tried his best to hide his devilish grin as he adjusted himself to face Dorian directly, he put on the best pouty face he could muster up and gave Dorian his signature puppy dog eyes, looking down at him. 

Dorian smirked, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was trying to do. 

“Tell me one good reason I should give you the covers back.” Dorian said firmly, feigning indifference, his gaze locked onto Tamir’s obviously deceptive puppy dog eyes. 

Tamir’s pouty expression faltered for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of an actual reason. 

“Because you love me?” Tamir said, raising his eyebrows at Dorian and grinning, hoping that it would be enough. But Dorian just stared back with a bored expression, obviously not entertained by Tamir’s poor excuse

“Hmph. Okay.” Tamir said scooting a little closer to Dorian. 

“How about Because you love me and if I stay in this cold air any longer my butts probably gonna fall off.” He stated firmly, flashing a goofy grin at Dorian with wide eyes as he was sure this one would do the trick. 

Dorian simply couldn’t say no to those beautiful eyes. 

“Oh what a shame that would be.” Teasing Tamir who only wiggled his eyebrows at Dorian, smirking down at him. Dorian pulled the thick blanket from his torso, exposing it to the cold air and beckoning Tamir down to join him underneath the warm cover. Tamir was on him immediately, laying his head beside him, his hands on his chest and his leg thrown over Dorian’s waist. Dorian quickly brought the cover down with his hand and covered the two of them in it, he then put his free hand on Tamir’s which were on his chest, his other hand wrapped around the younger man’s back, pulling him close.

His long, pointed ears wiggled as he giddily smiled and nestled in as close as he could to Dorian, burying his face in the Mage’s neck. 

Dorian couldn’t help but groan once again at Tamir’s rather freezing feet that were currently pressed against his warm legs. 

“Amatus, your legs-” Before Dorian could continue Tamir interrupted. 

“They’re great right?” He said, waggling his eyebrows at up at Dorian. 

“Just perfect.” Dorian said dryly, his eyes looking down at Tamir with a bored expression, making it a point to show that he wasn’t impressed with Tamir’s comment. “They’re cold, Amatus, and I would greatly appreciate it if you’d remove them from mine.” 

“You’re real warm.” Tamir said, closing his eyes, completely ignoring Dorian’s request. 

“Yes and I’d like to stay that way.” Dorian said, still looking down at Tamir in an inpatient manner. But Tamir didn’t move, he only squeezed Dorian tighter and moved his legs closer to the other man’s, causing Dorian to groan in annoyance at the cold skin on his warm legs. 

He couldn’t stay mad for long though, not at Tamir. Soon, he found himself tracing circles in the elves’ back, feeling sleep slowly creeping up on him once again as his heart rate slowed and their breathing synchronized. His eyelids felt heavy as he looked down at Tamir, seeing that the elves’ eyes were shut tightly as he was nestled into the crook of Dorian’s neck. Dorian turned slightly to face the elf a bit better and placed soft kisses on the top of his head, his hand leaving the elves’ to run his fingers through the disheveled, greasy, blond strands of hair that fell over his ears. 

He could never forget mornings like this, their many moments spent together just admiring and exploring the others’ body. He cherished every second of this and got the urge to touch every inch of his boyfriends body. His hands disentangled from the elves’ hair and trailed down his shoulders to the portion of his side that he could reach, hands sliding over the curve of his ribs to caress his back. Tamir gave a soft, quiet moan at Dorian’s actions and began to hum his appreciation as Dorian’s fingertips ghosted over the soft, pale surface of his skin. He’d needed this bad, this calm, comforting, lazy morning that he’d craved so much

Dorian’s hands eventually settled at the height of his hipbones, feeling his pulse quicken as his fingers rubbed lazy circles over his hips, eventually dipping under his waistband, little by little, covering as much skin as possible with his reassuring touch. 

Tamir breathed a soft moan of appreciation into Dorian’s neck and his grip only tightened around the older man. Dorian gently turned over and slid his arm out from behind Tamir, no longer holding his torso. He was now on top of Tamir again, straddling his body, his face leaned down to capture Tamir in a deep kiss. Their kiss was more rushed this time, still soft but not as lazy, each movement had a little more determination. Tamir’s hands came up to wrap around the tall figure above him and hold him close, making Dorian only lean harder into the kiss. Dorian’s hands began to snake down Tamir’s body once again, starting at his head and slowly making their way back to his hips. Dorian smiled as his fingers occasionally dipping beneath the waistband of Tamir’s shorts, only pulling them down further, elicited soft moans from the younger man. 

Their pace quickened, the kiss was more needy now, especially on Tamir’s end. Dorian’s tongue made its way inside of Tamir’s mouth and their teeth were clanking from the hasty movements between the two, Dorian only pulled back a bit to bite Tamir’s bottom lip while looking down at him with a devious smirk. 

Tamir’s heart was beating out of his chest at Dorian’s movements, his hands on his hips, his lips now trailing across his neck and collarbone, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh. Dorian knew the Inquisitor had to look presentable, he couldn’t just mark him all the way up his neck and he would hate to see his beloved in a horrid turtleneck. But Dorian was almost as desperate as Tamir, groaning into Tamir’s neck and chest as the elf only pulled him closer and moaned while Dorian sucked away. He couldn’t help himself. His mouth was over Tamir’s Adam’s apple, sucking hard and leaving faint little dark spots that would surely be bright purple after a while. He then diverted his attention to Tamir’s chest, his hand brought up, making its way to Tamir’s nipple and rolling the small bud between his fingers while he had the other one in his mouth, gently sucking the sensitive flesh. Tamir’s breathing was shallow and quick, his heart racing. He couldn’t stifle his soft moans at Dorian’s movements, instead bringing up his hand and biting it. They were in their own portion of Skyhold, it wasn’t as though people would hear them but he couldn’t deal with his own embarrassment at how needy he became at the slightest touches from Dorian. 

Dorian, deciding he was content with his work on Tamir’s chest, moved down to his lower abdomen, so painfully close to Tamir’s crotch. He kissed and sucked at the skin just above his the waistband of Tamir’s sleeping shorts. Dorian gave one quick glance up at Tamir as his hands slowly moved to pull down his shorts. Tamir was now in his underwear, his erection never more apparent. Tamir tried to stop a moan that escaped his mouth just at the sight of Dorian so close to his hard cock. His hand tangled itself in Dorian’s hair and gently pulled through the strands, begging for Dorian to move closer. Dorian looked up at him, staring intently at the expressions of the young elf as his hand made its way to Tamir’s crotch, palming at the hard cock being held back by the thin fabric. Tamir covered his mouth completely to try and stop the loud moans escaping him as Dorian placed small kisses along the shaft of his dick through his underwear. 

Dorian pulled down Tamir’s underwear, his dick finally exposed to the cool air. Tamir’s eyes were fixated on it as dorian moved to take it in his hands. He pumped it slowly while looking up at Tamir, smirking. Tamir’s face was red from embarrassment, his hand over his own mouth. Dorian drug his tongue along the base of Tamir’s cock up to the head, taking it in his mouth and swallowing him whole in one swift motion. Tamir’s head fell back onto the pillow, his knuckles going white as his hand tightly clasped over his mouth, the muffled moans loud enough for Dorian to hear. Dorian’s head bobbed up and down on his dick, Tamir’s hand knotting Dorian’s hair, guiding his head up and down. 

Dorian continued these motions for a few moments, his head bobbing up and down, his tongue lapping at the head of Tamir’s cock. His cheeks sunken in as he sucked hard on the elves’ dick. Dorian’s eyes never leaving the face of the younger man. The sight of Dorian with tamir’s entire dick in his mouth, his nose touching the light pubic hair at the base of his cock was almost enough to send Tamir over the edge. Dorian took it all in one last time before letting it slide out of his mouth, an obscene ‘pop’ accompanying it as his lips left the organ. He wiped saliva and precum off his mouth, his lips puffy and wet. He leaned up quickly to kiss Tamir, who removed his hand from his mouth and wrapped his arms around dorian’s neck, pulling him close. Tamir was moaning into the kiss, Dorian’s hand returning to his needy cock, slowly pumping it, eliciting loud whines and moans from the younger man.

“D-Dorian-“ Tamir whined into the kiss, their lips wet and puffy as they moved against one another. 

Dorian withdrew from the kiss and pulled down his own pants and underwear along with them, feeling a bit overdressed for the occasion, his erection springing free with the fast motion. He finished removing the fabric from his body and returned to Tamir’s mouth, their lips clashing together, tongues twisting, needy for more contact. Tamir’s hands were all over Dorian, clawing at his back, twisting in his hair, his legs wrapping around Dorian’s waist, locking him into place between his legs. 

Dorian jerked his own dick for a moment before taking both their erections in his hand, grinding them together, thrusting against tamir’s cock in his own hand. Tamir was a needy mess, his toes curling and his nails digging into Dorian’s back as his hips jerked up into his hand, the sensation almost too much. He could no longer control his moans, an incoherent mix of “Please” or Dorian’s name. Dorian quickly pumped at both of their cocks, the pace of his thrusts quick and rhythmic. Tamir’s moans became louder, his voice cracking as he whimpered Dorian’s name over and over again. Tamir threw his head back against the pillow, his orgasm crashing over him in heavy waves, his mouth open in an ‘o’ shape, moans turning into a high pitched yell as he came all over Dorian’s hand and his own stomach. Dorian’s breathing was fast and erratic, his movements quicker than before as he chased his own release. He groaned loudly as he reached his climax, his hips stuttering for a moment and his pace slowing as he thrusted into his hand, still sliding against Tamir’s cock. Their fluids mixing and coating Dorian’s hand, falling down on Tamir’s stomach. Dorian pumped his own quickly softening erection as he rode out the last few waves of his orgasm, both men still breathing heavily, their breathes evening out as their heart rate slowed. 

Dorian looked at Tamir, admiring his face, flushed pink and eyes watery from his orgasm, that post-Coitus glow apparent on his pail features. He leaned down and gently kissed him, the neediness gone and replaced with a soft, loving appreciation for the other man. Tamir’s soft fingers rubbing soothing circles into Dorian’s back, loving the moment and the closeness, never wanting it to end, his legs still tightly locked around Dorian. 

“I’d love to stay like this, amatus, but I’m afraid I’d rather this not mold my fingers together” he said playfully, earning a soft laugh from Tamir. Tamir hummed in understanding and unlocked his legs, letting Dorian free. He placed a soft kiss on tamir’s forehead before crawling off the bed to head to the washroom. 

He returned moments later with clean hands and a wet rag, using it to clean off Tamir’s stomach. The two grinning at each other, Tamir slightly embarrassed by how tender his boyfriend was at cleaning him off. Dorian disposed of the rag and crawled back into bed, nestled softly against Tamir. The sun had risen enough now that the room was completely lit, heating the chilled floor and making the pair of men feel warm and cozy. They laid under the covers, huddled together and giggled at each other. Whispering dumb nothings into each others ears while their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled together. 

They knew they’d have to get up in only a few moments, business as usual. 

But this was it, this was all they needed. Some weeks, they may not even talk to each other, both so busy and over worked, never stopping to do things that they enjoyed as so many jobs demanded their attention. But the lazy mornings they’d spend together made it all okay, made it all worth it. Because even if they could only appreciate one another for a few hours, the anticipation of the next night would keep them going for most of the day. Because this was it, all they needed right here, found only in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo that went well, I guess. Did it? I dunno.


End file.
